


you have to be cool to be a good flirt (i don’t think i’m very cool)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Fail-flirting, Fluff, Fraction’s Hawkeye, Gen, I think?, Meet-Cute, actual flirting, i’m not good at it myself but I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: “Who is it?” she called.“It’s your landlord, Clint,” a male voice replied, and Darcy peered though the peephole. A relatively young man stood on the other side with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A white bandage covered the bridge of his nose and more bandages littered his face and neck. His jaw was tinted green with fading bruises and an easy smile lit up his features making his eyes seem to sparkle in the fluorescent light.Darcy felt her heart skip a beat. The man was good looking, even if he did appear to have taken a beating not too long ago





	you have to be cool to be a good flirt (i don’t think i’m very cool)

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this one in by the skin of my teeth. Hi everybody! Here’s Day 14! The prompt for today was: _“Do I sense an attempt at flirting?” “Emphasis on attempt, huh?”_
> 
> It just screamed Clint Barton to me, so I wrote a Dacy/Clint meet-cute. Yay for fluff and awkward flirting (because that’s the only flirting I know)!
> 
> To all of you that have read, reviewed, and left kudos and/or comments: you are all the lights of my life and I don’t know what I would do without you all. You keep me going even when this writing schedule gets crazy. Thank you so very much <3 <3
> 
> Last but not least, feel free to come visit me on tumblr (sleepeatdancedream). I would love to talk to you all :D
> 
> Without further ado, here’s my Day 14 addition! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Title is a quote by Harry Styles.

Darcy dropped her last box just inside the doorway, wiping sweat out of her eyes. An irrepressible smile spread over her face as she looked around. Pride bloomed in her chest as reality finally set in. This was her apartment. _Hers_ , and no one else’s.

Darcy danced a bit in place, hands thrown over her head in celebration. She was so excited she had found this place in Bed-Stuy. Even if it was a little run-down, the paint was peeling, and there was persistent leaky faucet in the bathroom, Darcy didn’t have to share this place with anyone else. She had spent so many years living with roommates, then with Jane and Erik, then Jane’s Mom too, then Thor stayed for a while; Darcy was ready to be on her own and to not have to cohabitation with _anyone_ , be they godly or human.

Humming under her breath, Darcy sat down heavily on her (second-hand) couch and eagerly pulled a box toward her. She couldn’t wait to get started making this place her own!

Darcy unpacked box after box and was happy with how it had all started coming together when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, she moved toward it. “Who is it?” she called.

“It’s your landlord, Clint,” a male voice replied, and Darcy peered though the peephole. A relatively young man stood on the other side with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A white bandage covered the bridge of his nose and more bandages littered his face and neck. His jaw was tinted green with fading bruises and an easy smile lit up his features making his eyes seem to sparkle in the fluorescent light.

Darcy felt her heart skip a beat. The man was good looking, even if he did appear to have taken a beating not too long ago.

“Sure, one second,” she replied as she slid open her locks to open the door.

Clint looked up from his hands as the door opened and his mouth popped open slightly. His eyes took her in, sliding from head to toe and all the way back up again. Darcy should’ve probably felt insulted, but the man looked so gobsmacked that she almost giggled instead.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked finally. The man’s eyes snapped back to hers and a sheepish smile came to his face.

“Sure, yeah! I mean no, not really. I mean...” the man rambled before shaking his head quickly as if to clear it. “Hi,” he began again. “I’m Clint. I’m the landlord of this building and I thought I’d come introduce myself and see if there was anything you needed help with.”

Darcy smiled and replied, “Hi! Yeah, nice to meet you. I’m Darcy.”

“So, is there anything I can... do for you?” he drawled, trying to lean against the door jamb nonchalantly. He overbalanced and smacked his head into it instead and Darcy tried valiantly to stop her laughter but couldn’t suppress a snort.

Clint glared at the door jamb. “Aww, door, no...” he whined, and Darcy lost the fight against her laughter. Peals of laughter rang through the hallway as Darcy doubled over, trying to get her breath back. After regaining control of herself, she straightened back up and looked at him grinning.

“Do I sense an _attempt_ at flirting?” she giggled and Clint winced exaggeratedly.

“Emphasis on _‘attempt,’_ huh?” he asked and Darcy titled her head slightly, her hair sliding over her shoulder, baring it to his scrutiny. She watched his eyes track the movement before they suddenly snapped back to hers.

“I think your technique could use some work,” she drawled, tapping her finger to her lips. Clint’s eyes dilated at the movement. “But I’d be willing to help you out,” she smirked and Darcy saw her words click in his mind.

“Wait, what?” he asked incredulously.

“How about tomorrow at 8:00?” she offered. “I’ll meet you at that kind of dive-y looking bar off Tompkins, yeah?”

Clint nodded enthusiastically, a mega-watt smile lighting up his features. “Definitely! I’ll see you then! I can’t wait! Yeah!”

Darcy giggled again before waving and shutting her door before looking back through the peephole.

“Aww, yeah!” Clint cheered and fist pumped and Darcy couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched the man walk away.

Turning back to her partially unpacked boxes, Darcy couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Yep, things were _definitely_ looking up.


End file.
